1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wearable device and method for providing feedback information through vein authentication or the measurement of a body composition and, more particularly, to a wearable device including a measurement module configured to identify a person through the authentication of veins of a user and to measure a body composition of the user, a control module configured to calculate the physical condition of the user based on the measured state, and a communication module configured to send information about the measured body composition and vein to a management server and to receive feedback information for the transmitted information from the management server.
2. Description of the Related Art
the human body, and includes various types of devices, such as glasses, a watch, a bracelet, shoes, a ring, a belt, a band, a necklace, a headset, and clothing, depending on a part on which the device is worn. Today, such a wearable device is coming into wide use. From among the wearable devices, the wearable glasses, the wearable watch, and the wearable band which are very closely related to the human life and can be easily worn form the most product group.
The wearable device is also called a smart device. The reason for this is that the wearable device needs to be initially driven by user input, but once the wearable device is driven, it can automatically generate various types of additional information and provide them to a user. For example, if a user who has worn a wearable watch wants to measure his or her own heart rate, the wearable watch can measure the heart rate of the user as soon as the user presses a heart rate measurement input button, can generate various types of information based on the measured heart rate, and can provide them to the user. Recently, many wearable devices that do not need to be initially driven by user input are appearing. For example, a wearable band can continue to measure the heart rate of a user although it is not initially driven by user input. In the future, there is a very good possibility that a wearable device will be developed in such a way not to be initially driven by user input. The reason for this is that convenience in device driving is improved if user input is not required.
The origin of various types of additional information provided from such a wearable device to a user includes pieces of information measured from the user. For example, the pieces of information may include the heart rate, blood pressure, mental state, weight, body temperature, respiration volume, number of steps, matter of concern, current location, etc of a user. Accordingly, sensors for measuring various types of information from a user need to be mounted on a wearable device. The more the type of sensor is increased, the more information is measured from a user. Accordingly, a heart rate measurement sensor, a Global Positioning System (GPS) sensor and/or a number-of-steps measurement sensor tend to be essentially mounted on a recent wearable device. Research continues to be carried out to dispose various sensors in a limited space within a wearable device.
A wearable device can measure information from a user through sensors mounted thereon, can generate various types of additional information based on the measured information, and can provide them to the user. For example, if blood pressure of a user is too high as results of the measurement of the blood pressure, information about a medicine capable of lowering the blood pressure to a proper level may be provided to the user. Alternatively, the current location of the user may be measured, and information about a nearby store or commodities related to a matter of concern of the user may be provided to the user. Such additional information may be provided through a function embedded in a wearable device itself, but it is impossible for a single wearable device to provide all pieces of additional information to different users. Accordingly, recently, an application installed on a wearable device is also developed. In this case, the application may be considered to be a kind of application program, and may function to generate various types of additional information based on information measured through a function embedded in a wearable device itself and to provide them. In the above example, the provision of information about a medicine capable of lowering blood pressure to a proper level or information about a nearby store or commodities related to a matter of concern of a user can be provided by an application. That is, whenever a new application is developed, additional information which may be provided to a user through a wearable device is inevitably diversified. The development of an application may be considered to be a companion that steps forward along with the development of a wearable device itself.
The construction of a system capable of settlement through a wearable device is recently emerging as a main matter of concern in a related industry. For example, if a near field communication (NFC) function is included in a wearable device and a user's credit card is registered with an application, the user can perform settlement through the wearable device although the user does not take his or her purse out of his or her pocket. That is, a mobile wallet function can be performed by replacing a conventional wallet. However, there are many problems to be solved due to many problems related to security, such as personal information and the approval of credit card payment.
Furthermore, a conventional device for obtaining personal information using a wearable device, etc. is problematic in that the proportion of users who use the conventional device is decreased due to a feeling of resistance in a member subscription step.
Accordingly, an embodiment of the present invention proposes an apparatus for checking accurate authentication for a user and information about the body of the user by conveniently collecting information about the body composition of the user and authenticating veins of the user and for providing feedback to the user based on the results of the check.
The present invention has been invented based on such a technical background and also has been invented to satisfy the aforementioned technical needs and to provide additional technical elements that may not be easily invented by those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains.